


Stars shining bright above you

by percyyoulittleshit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: Out of all the things Percy could do to relieve his stress, Annabeth had been surprised he somehow always ended up in a kitchen making baked goods. Before going to college with him, she had known Percy was a good baker, but after living with him during their college years, she realized Percy was a stress baker. And that’s how she found herself in their small kitchen bar at two in the morning watching Percy mix ingredients.





	Stars shining bright above you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artalulu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=artalulu).



Out of all the things Percy could do to relieve his stress, Annabeth had been surprised he somehow always ended up in a kitchen making baked goods. Before going to college with him, she had known Percy was a good baker, the only cookies that could rival his were his mothers. But after  _living_  with him during their college years, she realized Percy was a stress baker. And that’s how she found herself in their small kitchen bar at two in the morning watching Percy mix ingredients, with a look of intense concentration on his face. **  
**

She knew he had heard her walk into the kitchen, but he made no sign of talking, focusing on making sure the measurements of whatever he was making were perfect, Annabeth took the moment to appreciate him. Percy stood in their dark kitchen only illuminated by the stove light and the full moon, and he looked  _beautiful._  The way his white shirt stretched against his shoulders, his navy pants hanging low on his hips, the mess of his dark hair that looked almost blue under the moonlight. She knew he was handsome, she had known that for years now, but there was something about the scene in front of her that made Percy look.. _.god_  like.

Annabeth had seen art and sculptures made by the most famous artists, the Met was one of her favorite places to hang out after all, but Michelangelo had nothing against what Sally Jackson created and well, the fact that Percy’s dad was a god probably also had something do with it. She wasn’t sure how long she stayed there admiring her fiance, neither of them talking, just appreciating each other’s company.

“Did I wake you up?” Percy finally said, he was done sifting the mix and he put his creation in the oven before resting against the sink, finally looking at her.

“Nah, I needed to pee and then I found you here.” When Percy just nodded at her, with no sign of saying anything more, she added. “What are you making? That didn’t look like your cookies or brownies.”

“I’m trying to make a miso butterscotch cake.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “Like the one we had last weekend?”

“Yeah, I went back and took my mom to try it so we can work together on finding the recipe, so far we have three options.”

Percy and Sally usually experimented with recipes after finding a cake they liked and wanted to recreate it, but if Percy was doing this alone very late at night, it meant the one thing he was fixated on was something big.

“Do you want to tell me what's going through that pretty seaweed brain of yours?” Her voice was soft and calm. Forcing him to tell her stuff was never good, for her or him or their relationship, they had learned that the hard way at fourteen, and it was something they had worked on after Tartarus.

Percy sighed. “Our wedding.”

“ _Oh_.” Her heart started to beat fast and a knot was starting to form in her belly. She knew people sometimes second-guessed getting married, but she never thought that Percy- maybe they  _were_  too young, not even a year out of college, but she thought, they thought that they were ready, after all, it’s  _them_.

Her thoughts probably showed on her face because almost immediately Percy almost yelled, “ _No!_  Not like that.” He closed the distance between them and took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. “Nothing like that, I  _want_  to marry you, gods, I can’t wait to marry you. I don’t think I have ever wanted something so badly as spending the rest of my life with you by my side, and I would probably ask you to elope with me if I wasn’t scared of Aphrodite turning us into dust for not having a proper wedding.”

“Yeah, she would probably curse us for the rest of our lives.” Annabeth sighed involuntarily when Percy kissed the inside of her writs. “It’s okay to be worried, Perce, weddings are stressful. The Aphrodite cabin keeps asking me to pick a color for the napkins but I swear to you they all look the same.” Her little joke had the desired effect, making Percy chuckle against her skin. “ _Perce_ ….”

Percy held her gaze for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. “I’m scared I’m going to ruin our wedding somehow.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Is it? Because almost every event in my life tells another story. What if the Minotaur appears out of nowhere during the reception?.”

“Our reception is going to be at Camp, we have magical barriers to prevent that.”

“Okay, but what if the Minotaur crashes the ceremony? Or a fury or a drakon, or…”

Annabeth stood up from the stool she was sitting on, the movement making Percy let go of her hands. “Or nothing.” She cupped his face. “Thalia’s wedding present for us is going to be the hunters protecting our ceremony, so no monster can ruin it.”

Percy leaned against her touch. “I just want our wedding to be perfect.”

“It’s going to be perfect.”

“How do you know that? It’s me, Annabeth, trouble has followed me my whole life.”

“I know it’s going to be perfect because no matter what happens, you are going to be waiting for me at the end of the aisle.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, his forehead almost touching hers. “And that’s all that matters to me.”

Percy closed the distance between them, his hands on her waist, and caught her lips with his in a kiss that she was more than happy to reciprocate. “I love you, so much,” he said between kisses and Annabeth tried to say it back, but her lips refused to cooperate, more busy in following his.

“Come to bed with me,” Annabeth whispered against his lips once they separated from the kiss.

“I can’t.”

“Percy…”

“The cake is going to be in the oven for another fifty minutes or so, I don’t want it to get burnt.”

“Oh...okay.” Annabeth blinked at him, before turning to look at the oven where the timer was going. “I guess we can get caught up with Netflix while we wait.”

“You can go to sleep, it’s okay.”

“No, no I’ll wait with you.” She took Percy’s hand. “We’re having a moment.”

Percy stared at her for a few seconds. “You want to eat the cake, don’t you?”

“I have been dreaming about that cake since the moment I took the last bite and I can’t believe you went again without me.”

“Because you were going to finish it before mom and I managed to try it for research!” Percy laughed and kissed her nose, making her laugh. “Sometimes I think you’re only with me for my cooking.” Percy joked.

“Yeah, why do you think I agreed to marry you?”

“Because you love me and you can’t imagine not being with me.”

“And because I don’t want to spend the rest of my life eating fast food, but yeah let’s go with because I love you.”

Percy snorted. “I want my ring back.”

“No, it’s mine now.” Annabeth took his hand and led him to the couch. “Come on, it’s been five days and we still can’t finish this stupid episode.”


End file.
